


纯白孵化

by Zellofane



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellofane/pseuds/Zellofane
Summary: 两个小孩子披着大人的外皮互相靠近的故事。
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 26





	纯白孵化

“白丝袜和丁字裤这种东西我可以送给谁用，渽民你不是最清楚的吗？”  
罗渽民听到这个问题整个人都愣住了。  
他的眼前是李帝努看似戏谑但又隐约很认真的表情，褪去了平时笑眼魅力给人带来的蔽目感，那张英俊的脸在罗渽民的眼中看得更清楚了。可惜他实在没有余裕去仔细欣赏李帝努纤长的睫毛下深邃的眼睛，坡度完美的高挺鼻梁，弧度优美的唇线中间的饱满唇珠，仿佛出自米开朗基罗之手般冷静利落的硬朗面部轮廓，以及令这优越的一切稍稍蒙上人类美的、点缀在右眼角下方的温柔泪痣。  
他的心跳已经疯狂得几乎到达停止的临界点，但他的大脑还在以仅存的理智思考李帝努怎么会问这样的问题，罗渽民觉得自己在这种超负荷的运作下快要眼前发白了。

对了，白色。一切都从白色开始，亮闪闪的白色，白色的圣诞节。  
如果不是因为圣诞节，还有人们对白色圣诞节长久不变的憧憬，他们大概也不会面对面地坐着讨论那么诡异的问题。

×

李帝努和罗渽民住在彼此隔壁，但以前仅止于见过面打过招呼的关系。  
他们所住的公寓和很多学校都签了协议，住在里面的学生国籍之多和就读的学校相比有过之而无不及。那是一个多姿多彩但也给人陌生感的环境，来自同一个国家的他们恰巧住在彼此隔壁，本来应该算是非常有缘分的，但一开始李帝努和他只能算点头之交。  
有一次他们又因为偶遇而不得不进行尴尬的点头礼时罗渽民的好友李东赫也在旁边，他摇着头拍了拍罗渽民的肩感叹，啧，这个帅哥太冷淡了。  
李东赫发出这种感叹还有一个深层原因是，罗渽民顶着他自己的那张脸从小到大实在是几乎没得过冷遇。成长过程中一直被夸赞美貌的人不可能美而不自知，罗渽民对自己的外貌也很有自信，他倒没有自恋到觉得每个人都应该喜欢自己，但李帝努的行为真的有冲击到他。  
幸而冲击到了一定程度就变成了新奇的体验，学摄影的罗渽民又对李帝努这种骨相完美的人有天然的好感，这件事不仅没有在他心中留下芥蒂，他还半认真半开玩笑地答了李东赫的感叹：“长得这么帅，不冷淡一点的话会出大事的吧？”  
李东赫是认同他这种观点的，毕竟罗渽民后来自己亲身验证了。

事情的起因就是圣诞节。  
时值十一月，圣诞节遥遥未到，圣诞气息就已经蔓延到了每一个角落。闪闪发光的灯饰随处可见，商户也早就挂出了槲寄生花环和圣诞促销卡片，每个人的心中都充满了恬适又温馨的快乐。  
罗渽民除外。他算好运输时间趁着遍布全世界的年终促销活动提早买了一台新电脑来告别那台故障多次终于宣布死亡的旧电脑，满心期待用新电脑游刃有余地修好本年度最后一批要交的图然后轻松度过圣诞；如果这个计划如期进行，他本来也会沉浸在美好的气氛里。  
他没想到的是，全世界都在圣诞节前要么购物要么疯狂购物，这个地方本来就不发达的物流网络一下子因为巨大的压力变得手足无措，甚至错漏百出。

罗渽民的包裹被弄错了邮编送去了另一个地方，找不到收件人后被扣在原地团团转，但罗渽民一开始对此既不知情也没第一时间去追查，因为他下单的第二天就收到了一个包裹。  
那天代收包裹的工作人员似乎是远视眼，皱眉眯眼对着被他拿得老远的箱子念了老半天都没念对Jae，心急如焚的罗渽民干脆自己伸手接过了包裹，还露出了甜蜜的笑容对他道谢。对方愣了一下，任由他拿走了包裹，还微笑着伸出两指俏皮地在额头边比划了一下。  
这就是厄运的开始。李东赫后来听完前因后果笑得没完没了。你说你为什么要对他笑？好看的孩子不冷淡一点是会出大事的。  
当时深陷厄运而无自觉的罗渽民看也不看就兴奋地开了箱，看到第一个精致的小盒子里的白色布料时还惊叹了现在的配件包装居然如此豪华，结果抓起那块布的时候没有抓到他想象中的坚硬电源线，用力过猛的手高高举起时受惊抖了一下，抓在手心里的布啪啦啦地往下掉，展开成了一条裤袜。  
白、白丝袜……？！罗渽民吓得松手，又手忙脚乱地打开了第二个有着同样精致暗纹的盒子，这次看到的是一条丝绸质地的肉色男士内裤，而且那不是一条普通的内裤，裆部位置似乎用了什么特殊工艺使之看起来是个弧度优美的小拱形，背后则是一根丁字裤般的竖直带子。  
是的，这就是厄运。罗渽民发现自己拆了别人的私密包裹，收件人不是Jaemin Na而是Jeno Lee，收件地址是隔壁李帝努的门牌号。

物归原主，尤其当这个物是情趣用品，而这个主是连你朋友看了都觉得冷淡的和你只算点头之交的人时，过程必然是会令人羞耻得快要死掉的，所以罗渽民体内的防御机制起了作用，他后来再也想不起当时的具体画面了。  
可以肯定的是，他全程都低着头不敢看李帝努。  
虽然李帝努和他在本质上就是一对互通姓名的陌生人，但罗渽民还记得自己第一次见到李帝努时产生的震撼感。尽管他自己的外貌已经足够出众，面对李帝努时他还是只能感叹这个世界上居然还有这么帅的人，他简直想用尽毕生所学给这位除了完美找不到别的话去形容的活雕塑留下一幅永世流传的人物肖像。  
没有人被别人私自拆了情趣用品还可以无动于衷，罗渽民觉得自己不可能承受得了李帝努的目光——如果可以的话，谁又想被这样一个人讨厌或是责备呢。  
但后来的事情却以完全超乎罗渽民常识的趋势行进了。

罗渽民沮丧了好几天，又得知了自己那个包裹的真实情况，整个人更消沉了。哪怕没有李帝努这件事，他再不开始修图恐怕就不够时间了，他实在开心不起来。  
他无意识地握紧置于胸前的双手，眨着一双润泽隐约可见的眼睛问大厅的工作人员能不能允许他在公寓里张贴求助广告，希望可以找到人租电脑给他直至他交作业。工作人员面露难色，明显不想答应罗渽民，但更明显的是他也无法拒绝罗渽民，于是两个人一直在兜兜转转地进行无效沟通。  
李帝努就是在这个时候出现的。  
他突然出现在罗渽民的身后，简单问了一下情况后就很干脆地主动说了可以借电脑给他用。  
“啊，不过我的是台式的，”李帝努笑得温和，“所以你要过来我这边用了。”  
罗渽民眨了眨睁得大大的眼睛，天生向上翘的唇角在微张的嘴唇旁边特别明显，稍大的门牙露出来，看上去就像无辜可爱的小兔子。他不敢相信，理应对自己感到尴尬甚至讨厌自己的李帝努怎么可以那么善良。包括那天晚上接到他简讯轰炸的李东赫也不敢相信，李帝努给他的第一印象太深刻，他不觉得李帝努会是那么热心的人。

某种程度上来说李东赫没错，李帝努平时并不是那么热心的。  
别人对他的第一印象基本都是冷淡，他自称认生，初见面被吓到的朋友们每次听了都抗议说不接受他这种温吞的说法，他笑完也慢慢不得不承认自己的确不仅认生，主要还是会对不熟悉的人有强烈的戒备心。  
刚认识罗渽民的时候李帝努确实也有被他漂亮开朗的笑容震慑到，但也仅此而已。转折点就是罗渽民错拿了他的包裹，来还给他的时候郑重地道歉。  
那天晚上站在他门前的罗渽民整个人都隐约有点红扑扑的，拿着箱子的手微微颤抖。虽然非常不合时宜不合逻辑，但李帝努就是莫名其妙想起了自己经历过的一种场景：心怀爱慕的纯情少女少男捏着他们认认真真地写下的情书，害羞地站到他面前表达他们的心意。  
因为实在太不合逻辑，李帝努拿着箱子进门后还有点不好意思地揉了一下鼻子。

他很清楚，罗渽民不可能需要那么小心翼翼地表达爱意。这个世界上大概不存在面对罗渽民能毫不动容的人。在罗渽民的解释中出现过的粗心地把包裹给了他的人不是，李帝努在大厅看到的无法简单拒绝他的人也不是。  
李帝努见过很多人。有些人本来就对东亚人有情结，见了罗渽民后搞不好会误以为亚洲男孩女孩都这么漂亮，但事实是漂亮到罗渽民这种程度的李帝努长到这么大也是第一次见。看到罗渽民心里乱成一团而无心注意别人的露骨目光，李帝努那一瞬间想到了好远，下意识就想拉着他离开。  
李帝努的想法向来很简单，将心比心，对他好的人、帮助过他的人他都愿意好好报答。罗渽民把他的包裹还了回来解决了他的燃眉之急，那他也很乐意帮罗渽民度过眼前交作业这一个小难关。要说有什么似乎不太简单的，也就是他这两次面对罗渽民时不由自主产生的那些奇奇怪怪的联想。  
就结果来说，李帝努自己也不是面对罗渽民能毫不动容的人。

至于罗渽民，他沉浸在李帝努的善良光环中不能自拔，每次出入他的房间都带着感恩的心目不斜视甚至蹑手蹑脚，唯一比较放松的反而是以往容易令他皱眉头抓头发的修图时间。李帝努的电脑配置很高，弥补了不同操作系统给罗渽民带来的不习惯感。  
罗渽民第一次看到他桌面上的游戏图标时罪恶感就漫上了心头：“我有很多照片要修，应该会打扰你好几天……对不起。”他觉得李帝努肯定是下课后需要游戏解压的类型，换位思考一下，如果他自己的安静充电时间被人打扰的话他也会觉得很有负担。  
李帝努反过来安慰他说没关系，说他最近都没什么需要用电脑的地方，但说完又皱起眉头：“啊，我接下来这段时间都要晚上才能回来，你够时间吗？”  
怎么能再麻烦李帝努将就他的时间表呢？罗渽民连忙摆手，虚势地露出自信的笑容说自己技术高超不需要太多时间，丝毫没注意到这番说辞和他自己前面说的要打扰李帝努好几天颇有矛盾。

但每天晚上只有那么一点时间能用电脑的事实导致罗渽民往李帝努房间跑的战线拉得比他自己想象的还要长。  
几天又几天后罗渽民绝望地打了电话咨询自己那个包裹的情况，放下电话就承受不住自己的良心谴责了，下午去公共厨房烤了几个小蛋糕给李帝努当宵夜，结果烤完了才想起自己压根就忘记了应该先问李帝努的口味。  
李帝努回来看到罗渽民紧张又期待的眼神，在自己能说出拒绝的话之前就把他做的小蛋糕全部吃了。罗渽民松了一口气，说如果李帝努喜欢的话可以每天都做给他吃。李帝努看着他亮晶晶的眼睛觉得自己又要胡思乱想，深吸了一口气说：“对不起，我最近在控制体型。”  
罗渽民难得在借用电脑之外和他有别的互动，要说李帝努内心完全不雀跃肯定是说谎，但他最近为了更好的体型坚持每天晚上都去健身房加训，饮食方面还特地咨询了老师，自律了那么久既不愿意也不甘心随便打破自己跟自己立下的约定。  
他以为一番好意遭到打击的罗渽民会变得失落，两人的关系也会因此稍微后退，没想到事情却往他意想不到的好的方向急速转弯了。  
“我也要去健身房。”罗渽民撅起嘴唇，一句普普通通的话被他说得像是撒娇一样。

李帝努不知道自己的话勾起了罗渽民的沉痛回忆。  
罗渽民小时候运动落下了腰伤，肠胃又不太好，发育期一度比现在被他称为小巧克力球的李东赫还瘦小。虽然现在他比李东赫高了，肩膀也长得宽多了，但还是薄，连他的小巧克力球都可以一条手臂就轻易箍住他的腰。  
他们刚来留学的时候一起体验在异国跨年，周围的人比他们小半年见到的都要多。李东赫走在前面比较快，罗渽民在后面一边喊他的名字一边下楼梯，一不小心就踩空了。罗渽民看着李东赫转过头来就被吓到的表情一瞬间自己也大脑一片空白，甚至来不及想自己的腰会变成怎样。  
幸运的是他立刻就感觉到自己被一股很大的力量举了起来，然后他的双脚就撑着虚软的双腿感觉不真实地到了地面。罗渽民心有余悸地回过头去，做了好事的是一个高大强壮的白人男性，对方在离去之前露出友好的微笑朝他挥了挥手表示再见，那只厚实的手掌看起来比罗渽民的大腿还要宽。  
受到这段小插曲的影响罗渽民跨年跨得心不在焉。他看了一眼周围那些依偎在一起的情侣再看自己和李东赫，突然就觉得两人的体格差距并没有自己原来想的大，不由得感伤地叹了一口气：“东赫啊，别人看到我们肯定不会觉得我们是情侣了。”  
“因为我们本来就不是。”专心跨年的李东赫冷酷地打断了他。

李帝努和罗渽民理所当然地成了健身房伙伴，理所当然地分享了彼此的时间表。  
罗渽民下午的空闲时间比较多，就主动说他可以做两人份严格计算过热量的晚餐等李帝努回来。李帝努在同意他的计划之前犹豫了一下。他一直惦记着罗渽民交作业的事，他本来就担心自己回来得太晚会拖慢罗渽民的进度，现在罗渽民这么说他的第一反应是罗渽民其实可以把这些时间都用来修图。  
对上罗渽民的眼睛时李帝努差点就说自己可以给他匙卡让他自由安排修图时间了，但这个念头刚冒出来就吓了他自己一跳——暂且不提罗渽民肯定也会觉得很震惊很有负担，他向来是界限感分明的，不会冒失地踩过别人的阵地，同时也不会随便让别人进入自己的领域。  
最后李帝努的理智说，罗渽民已经不是小孩子了，他既然这样提出来就可以做得到，李帝努再说什么的话反而会显得不够尊重他。

事实证明李帝努的担忧是有道理的。  
罗渽民之前就为了晚上真正坐在电脑前时不用过多思考，避免占用李帝努过多私人时间，白天无论做什么事脑子里都抽出心思去想要怎么修图，多了思考食谱的任务就有点进入过载状态。他时常想得太入神，走路也不看路，结果额头上撞出了一个包。  
李东赫是家里的长男，最擅长照顾玩闹时受伤的弟弟妹妹，远程指导完罗渽民怎么处理后再听他说原因就沉默了几秒，问罗渽民怎么知道李帝努不愿被他占用时间。说实话如果不是因为罗渽民一直有分享近况，李东赫很难相信现在他们说的这个人是之前那个冷美男。  
罗渽民也沉默了。李东赫在这方面比他要敏锐得多，但是尽管以往每一个被李东赫用这种语气分析的人最后都向他告白了，他还是觉得这次不可能。  
毕竟他还记得李帝努买的白丝袜和丁字裤。  
李帝努应该有一个性感火辣的小男友。虽然罗渽民从没见过他的男朋友，也没见过李帝努收到疑似来自男朋友的简讯或者来电，但他觉得这一点毋庸置疑。更何况他还曾经擅自拆了人家的私人物品，李帝努怎么可能对他有好感，能借电脑给他，甚至和他当朋友，已经足够他感叹李帝努的善良了。  
“不是，如果他有男朋友，你们现在每天都花这么多时间在一起算什么？”李东赫一想到罗渽民居然无知无觉地花那么多心思给李帝努做饭就觉得头痛，“你怎么没想过那些东西是他买来自己用的？”  
罗渽民又沉默了。

拜李东赫所赐，罗渽民觉得自己对李帝努的好奇心正在脱缰，一看到李帝努就忍不住偷偷在心里仔细观察他。  
例如这一刻，李帝努放下哑铃，成片的汗水从他的额头流下来到眼睛，他皱着鼻子眨了眨眼睛，和刚才面无表情认真锻炼时的样子反差很大。罗渽民盯着他举起来撩头发的手，顺着那流畅的线条又看到他充血鼓起来的肱二头肌。  
他注意到罗渽民的目光，看过来时突然毫无预警地笑了。罗渽民奇怪地看着他，他伸手过来，罗渽民有一瞬间以为他要摸自己的脸，正想往后躲时李帝努的手已经收了回去。  
微乎其微的触感，有一丝难以察觉的痒，像蝴蝶的翅膀轻轻扇了一下空气。  
“有一滴汗停在你的睫毛上了，好像露珠。”李帝努笑眯眯地解释。  
“……是吗？”罗渽民竭力忍着不去摸被他碰过的地方，浓密的睫毛轻轻抖动。李帝努和他靠得很近，他的精神既集中又散漫，他心想李帝努的睫毛也很长，和自己的没什么差别。

罗渽民的雷达在李帝努的身上完全不起作用。  
李帝努除了会偶尔冒出这种小孩子的奇妙发言以外还会在一些很细微的地方上流露出意外温柔细腻的一面。有一次李帝努从外面买了零食回来和他分享，罗渽民还没开口李帝努就给他挑出了奶制品。罗渽民从来没在他面前说过自己不喜欢奶制品，连李东赫都经常忘记这一点，但李帝努不知道怎么的就发现还记在心上了。啊，说到吃的，有时候李帝努笑着说第二天晚餐想吃什么的时候，罗渽民也会觉得他很像无意识撒娇的小狗狗。  
但相对的是，李帝努更多时候给人的感觉就是硬朗，从衣服鞋子到帽子手表和手机壳等配件的风格都毫不讲究，很多时候就是靠脸和身材在撑，平时在言行举止上也是直来直往，在健身器材上严肃地挥洒汗水的时候从骨子里散发出来的极具侵略感的帝王气息常常会刺激得旁边的罗渽民胜负欲高涨然后忍不住更加努力锻炼。  
气质和氛围这种东西真是玄妙啊。罗渽民苦恼得把自己揉成猪猪脸。李帝努已经被李东赫假设成一个每晚一边玩自己一边幻想被罗渽民开发的伪猛男了，但罗渽民觉得比起强行把李帝努塞进这个形象里，还是坚信他有个性感火辣的小男友更容易。

但李东赫至少有一点说得很对。如果李帝努有男朋友，那他们这样总是在一起算什么呢。  
罗渽民坐在李帝努的电脑前，按了按鼠标把刚刚修完的图都拷贝带走，心想这条漫长的战线终于到尽头了。  
虽然心里是这么想，但要开口说出来却不容易。他想表现得成熟又洒脱，像个大人一样干脆地表达自己对霸占人家情侣相处时间的歉意。  
“Jeno，我的新电脑明天应该就会到了……所以……”他才刚开了个头，在角落收拾东西的李帝努立刻转过头来看他，急切关注的神色令罗渽民接下来的腹稿卡在了喉咙里。所以什么？所以以后都不会再过来打扰李帝努了，还会避开李帝努的时间表，不一起吃饭，也不一起健身了吗？  
罗渽民默不作声地深吸了一口气，用食指拨了一下刘海。“之前你的那个包裹……我不是不小心看过了吗？我都差点忘记了，Jeno你应该是有男朋友的吧，里面的东西也是买给你男朋友用的吧，最近我真的打扰你太多了。以后我也会……”

“啊？”从听到“男朋友”这个词开始就愣住了的李帝努终于回过神来，惊讶又疑惑的单音节突兀地打断了罗渽民音量越来越小，快要变成自言自语的话。  
他的脑海里有很多过去这段时间的记忆碎片飞速拼凑起来，从罗渽民害羞地站在他的家门前开始，再到现在罗渽民沮丧得像是耳朵垂下来的小兔子的样子，一个完整的故事就此展开在他的眼前。  
李帝努差点笑出来。他的嘴角控制不住地往上扬，没能憋住的那口气才刚从翕动的鼻翼喷出来，罗渽民就露出了一副很受伤的表情，于是李帝努又咬紧后槽牙强迫自己严肃起来，走过去的步伐也轻轻的，生怕令面前的小兔子受惊。  
他从后面伸手过去够鼠标和键盘，罗渽民扭了扭上半身想离他远一点，却还是被他笼在怀里。罗渽民的下唇撅起来，两只手扣在桌子边缘，低着头视线却忍不住往上飘，肉眼可见的委屈。  
李帝努像是为了照顾罗渽民似的，有点生疏地打开了绿色的搜索引擎输了两个关键词。看到那些跟着冒了出来的图片，李帝努松了一口气：“没有男朋友。是这么一回事。”他退到旁边坐下，让罗渽民可以看得更清楚。

屏幕上的图片大多数都显示了身材健美的男性，下身都穿着白色的连体袜裤，下体隆起一团，但这些都不是重点。漆黑的照片背景，上半身华丽的着装，还有部分图片里出现在他们旁边的身着蓬松的白色裙子的女性，她们脚部弯曲得看起来像超越了人类的生理极限，和那些男性一起呈现出优美舞姿……答案已经十分明了。  
“Jeno，你是，芭蕾演员？”罗渽民惊讶的目光在屏幕和李帝努身上来回穿梭。  
“唔，好像也不能说是正式的芭蕾演员，”李帝努不好意思地皱了一下鼻子，“我现在是在青年舞团训练。我们之后会有一场正式演出，最近训练量很大，裤袜和护身很快就穿坏了，所以我前段时间就干脆买了一箱。”

啊，所以之前箱子里的不是什么情趣用品而是练功服啊，所以这就是李帝努控制体型的原因啊。  
“太太好了……不是，我不是说你没有男朋友太好了，啊也不是说这样不好的意思。唔——我怎么，都没想过，问Jeno你是什么学校什么专业的呢。” 罗渽民感到全身的血液已经都涌上了脸部，一下子失去了组织语言的能力。  
他向来都是脸皮薄得不行的。以前他和李东赫一起背单词，有一次把soup说成了soap，两个人像小孩子一样争论了半天，最后他撒娇说“娜娜本来就是想说soap嘛”李东赫才无奈地举手投降。这一次他该说什么蒙混过关呢，他要蒙混过关的又是什么呢，他对芭蕾一无所知而闹出来的笑话，还是他因为这个误会而呈现出来的反应？为什么认识了这么久李帝努都没说过他是学芭蕾的？为什么他对李帝努那么漠不关心呢？  
天啊。罗渽民又委屈又生气，却不知道自己因为什么委屈生气，只知道自己好想立刻凭空消失。他的脑子里好像有一团浆糊在沸腾，搅得他束手无策。

坐在他旁边看着他的李帝努也不知道说什么好。  
他想起了罗渽民那次郑重的道歉。罗渽民语无伦次地解释说他不小心地看了一眼后就立刻重新封好了箱子，保证没有其他任何人看过里面的东西。看来罗渽民真的就只看了一眼，如果有多看一眼盒子里的卡片之类的东西估计也不会有这样的误会了吧。说只看了一眼就真的是只看了一眼，罗渽民实在是坦诚，无害，又可爱。  
对了，李帝努就是在那个时候对他放下警戒心的。  
在他理所当然地和罗渽民一起共度时间之前，在他对着罗渽民就会有很多天马行空的想法之前，好像无论他们偶遇多少次，罗渽民都只是一个炫目的“漂亮”的具象化符号，但那天晚上他的美貌突然鲜活流动了起来，渗入空气似的被他切切实实地吸进身体里。  
罗渽民的眼睛清澈又诚实，连习惯防备的李帝努都忍不住为那种一目了然的纯真所打动。或者他早就隐约预感到了现在这个情景的其中一部分也说不定——即使罗渽民知道他在学芭蕾，也不会让他再体会一次回忆深处的那些不开心的事。  
但他为了保护自己将沉默防备的习惯维持得太久了。哪怕面对罗渽民都好像如果没什么契机的话他就永远都不会主动提起他那么热爱的事情。他对罗渽民和自己都太过分了。

“渽民啊。”李帝努觉得自己的心变得很软很软。他伸出一只手搭到罗渽民背后抓着椅子，仔仔细细地回望盯着他的罗渽民。“对不起，我应该早点告诉你的。”  
他空着的另一只手又伸出来轻轻拨了一下罗渽民的刘海。类似布料的异样触感从指尖传来，李帝努这才发现罗渽民的额头上贴了一块与肤色相近的药膏。是什么时候受伤的，严重吗？李帝努这么想着，明明他完全没用力，罗渽民却轻轻地颤抖了一下。  
小兔子终究还是受惊了。李帝努最后还是笑出来了。  
“没有男朋友，”李帝努又强调了一遍，“而且我们不是每天都在一起吗？白丝袜和丁字裤这种东西我可以送给谁用，渽民你不是最清楚的吗？”

空气不知道安静了多少秒，然后突然被椅子往后退的钝响划破。  
“……已经很晚了Jeno你明天还要早起吧我就先走了你要早点休息哦晚安。”罗渽民猛地站了起来，一手抓过自己的东西就头也不回地往门口径直走了出去。  
李帝努眨了眨眼才想到要抓住罗渽民，但他走得太快了，那只伸出去的手什么都没抓到。他想站起来追上去，但那个迅速离开的决绝背影又像往他的胸口里灌了什么又酸又甜的铅一样，他一下子变得无法动弹，最后只能傻傻地坐在那里看着门被关上。  
有点像命运的轮回，以前他让笑着对他打招呼的罗渽民怔在原地，现在罗渽民让满心忐忑的他停在中途手足无措。

×

那之后他们有一段时间没见面。也许是好几天，也许是一周，又或者是半个月左右。  
上一次见面对罗渽民来说信息量过载了，每一个细节回想起来都会令他不知所措，于是他干脆躲开李帝努了，反正他很清楚李帝努的时间表。  
但他们不停地互发简讯，这也是让本来就时间观念迷糊的罗渽民对具体多少天没见更没什么概念的原因。非常简单的简讯。不知道是从谁开始的，他们随手分享小事，话题也不怎么连贯，比如李帝努说被老师表扬情感表达变得更自然了，又比如罗渽民说在公共厨房被人请教怎么做饭。

李帝努似乎很明白他的心情，既没追问过他为什么突然躲着他，也没提过之前的事。乍看之下他们的聊天界面和他跟李东赫的也没什么差别。  
事实上差别还是有点大。收到李帝努的简讯的时候罗渽民望向时间，同时意识到那一刻正好是李帝努的时间表上空出来的时间段的开始。他好像能想象到李帝努一有空就立刻拿出手机秒回他讯息的样子。  
至于李东赫那边，罗渽民给自己做了很久心理建设才把整件事的真相告诉他。李东赫小时候学过国标舞，罗渽民合理怀疑他对芭蕾也有一定了解，知道真相后会嘲笑自己分不清情趣用品和芭蕾练功服。但出乎意料的是，结果李东赫只是问，那你们现在怎样了？

这样算是怎样，罗渽民自己也无法定义。  
他只知道自己暂时还不能对李帝努说零散话题以外的话。他很清楚，如果两个人相处起来其中一个人觉得太舒服，大概都少不了另一方的迁就和忍让。回忆中的他和李帝努就是这样，他总是在不停地说话，李帝努就微笑着听他说。他太关注自己的感受，不知不觉间就变得对李帝努漠不关心。李帝努看上去并不在乎这一点，但他做不到。

交完摄影的作业后罗渽民就整天宅在房间里抱着新电脑补习芭蕾知识。  
能找到的有关论坛都被他翻了个底朝天，对芭蕾的旧有印象也被颠覆了个底朝天。  
更准确一点来说，他对芭蕾其实根本就没什么旧印象，这个领域对他来说是完全空白的。他的成长环境很单纯，所以看到有些人在论坛上问为什么男芭蕾演员一定要穿那么突出下体的服装时那种尖酸的语气真的有吓到他。  
另一方面也正因为他对芭蕾一无所知，了解的过程就难免有点小孩子接触新鲜事物般的兴奋感——又或者，是因为能隐约了解到更多关于李帝努的事而感到开心。

李帝努也曾经被人问阴阳怪气的问题吗？是因为这样才不愿意主动提起芭蕾的话题吗？罗渽民倒在蓬松的床铺上，觉得自己好像掉进了一个装满了他讨厌的草莓酸奶的泳池，挟着人工香精的酸溜溜的味道淹得他快要窒息。  
要多么热爱，李帝努才能忍受那些问题年复一年地坚持呢？他是不是在满是镜子的练习室里重复一个动作重复了无数次？练习的时候会紧张得忘记怎么把动作融入节奏里吗？做错动作时会被老师骂吗？偶尔会装病吗？舞伴做错动作的时候会不会在心里偷偷生气？会不会为了能更轻松地举起舞伴私下增加力量训练？长高后会不会觉得练习室变得很小？

罗渽民闭上眼睛，脑海中浮现出小小一团的奶里奶气的李帝努，在心里翻滚的草莓酸奶忽然就变成了清爽甜蜜的天然蜜桃汁。那个小小的李帝努转身离开家人时会故作坚强，老师嫌他流汗不够多时会通过微表情来表达自己很委屈，跟自己较劲的时候连在家里的时候都在不停一边看大师的视频一边练习。  
然后夏冬流逝，月历被一张张撕去，镜头晃动，奶团子李帝努变成了他所熟知的成熟的李帝努。他会像刷牙刮胡子一样自然地穿上护身和裤袜，修长有力的肌肉纹理在紧身的布料下喷发出蓬勃的荷尔蒙，宣告着他长年累月以来对自己身体极限的挑战。  
但看向他的眼睛时你不会感受到震慑感以外的东西。他像一尊白色的雕塑，沉稳，认真，集中，自律，不会轻易流露自己的感情。  
但就是那么一双隐忍克制的眼睛，每次罗渽民望过去的时候都会马上接住他的目光，笑得弯起来的时候仿佛有温柔的波动流出来，将他整个人都暖烘烘地包裹起来。  
那一定是只属于罗渽民的李帝努。  
罗渽民翻了个身，像捧起自己饱胀的心脏一样拿起手机给李帝努发简讯，说不太习惯新电脑的操作系统。  
李帝努很快就回复了。他问，要来看演出吗？

罗渽民如约去到李帝努所说的酒店时都还没有真实感。  
李帝努说这场演出本质上只是几个学校之间的交流会的暖场活动，所以校方只是找了一个五星级酒店包了会议厅在里面搭舞台，他们的表演结束后底下的观众席会就地变成酒会，因为不涉及商业性质所以几乎没有外人知道，罗渽民只要说自己是他的家属就可以进去。  
话虽如此，罗渽民怎么可能对工作人员谎称自己是李帝努的家属还能做到若无其事。他本来就不擅长说谎，而且这种说法对于现在的他们来说实在是……太微妙了。他紧张地走进去，却发现因为室外在下雪，工作人员为了不让入场的观众只顾收雨具而在入口滞留正在忙着一边派发收纳袋一边指引方向，并没有在检查每个人的身份上花费太多时间。他甚至没有机会说自己是李帝努的家属就糊里糊涂地走了进去，找了位置坐下才后知后觉地意识到自己并没有因此而变得轻松的奇怪心情。  
……其实还是遗憾了。令人难为情又真真实实的遗憾。罗渽民感到自己的情绪忽上忽下，突然就有点生自己的气，泄愤似的伸手轻轻捏了一下桌子上的圣诞树装饰。  
他是那一片区里唯一的外国人，长得又漂亮，顶着复杂的表情做着小孩子的举动就更引人注目。注意到同坐一张圆桌的其他人都在假装不经意地朝他投以好奇的目光，罗渽民又连忙整理了一下自己的表情和坐姿。

周围的灯光很快就暗了下来，非常经典的《天鹅湖》即将开始。  
酒店里搭的舞台条件有限，但和一般剧院的舞台不一样，观众离台上的表演者更近。恢弘的管弦乐循序渐进，李帝努所饰演的王子齐格弗里德踩着舞步出场时罗渽民只觉得毫无预兆，心脏一下子就像要爆开来似的砰砰加速。他甚至捂住嘴倒吸了一口气，所幸音响和观众席的黑暗掩盖了他的动静。  
李帝努纯黑色的头发被发胶固定住，在一群金发和棕发的白人之间显得非常突出，而矛盾的是他眉眼处的亚洲人韵味被浓厚的舞台妆覆盖，锋利的面部线条和白皙的皮肤又令他融入其中。但除了黑发以外，他的舞蹈风格也是最与众不同的。  
他的情感表达并不十分洋溢外放，但他的每一个动作都牵动着他的肉体去释放他的热情，或有力，或轻柔，灵活而多变，紧凑而不停息地给观众高压填充王子在每一个情节里的心情。

罗渽民不知道自己有没有带上私下很熟悉李帝努的先入为主的目光去看他跳舞，他恍惚之间总觉得台上的不是齐格弗里德，而是李帝努本人。  
他第一次觉得自己是如此地了解李帝努，在他不知不觉的时候，在他觉得自己还不够资格对李帝努再迈出一步的时候。他能看懂李帝努的每一个眼神和每一个动作，也能看懂在李帝努的视角里喜欢一个人应该是什么样子的。  
他无法呼吸，他的心像一块被碾碎的柔软花瓣般不知所措。  
坐在观众席的罗渽民和台上的李帝努被某种无法用言语诠释清楚的纽带连结了起来。他被卷入了一场绵密又狂热的错觉里，像雨幕，似漩涡。这里没有观众席，没有舞台，是他站在李帝努一步步靠近的那个位置上，在李帝努面前没有天真可爱的白天鹅奥杰塔和狡猾美艳的黑天鹅奥吉莉亚，只有一个犹豫不定的罗渽民。他的王子因他无忧无虑地快乐，也因他迷惑不解地愤怒。  
李帝努穿着什么服装已经变得无关紧要，甚至连他们的肉体都无关紧要，他们在一个纯白的世界里，没有正义，没有邪恶，没有秩序，没有混沌，没有友睦，没有纷争，只有纯粹的自由，纯粹的狂奔、碰撞、缠绕和交织。他们紧紧地拥抱在一起，呼吸喷洒在彼此的身上，直至他们将彼此挤压成雪白的碎片。  
罗渽民不希望这个故事以悲剧收场。

耀眼的白色灯光最后照亮了整个舞台，悠扬的音乐还在观众的心中回荡，但王子和公主已经先行一步从此过上了幸福的生活。  
李帝努他们表演的是喜剧结尾的版本。  
罗渽民像是一个被救起来的溺水之人，周围的掌声缓慢地重新进入他的听觉，隔着他自己的激烈心跳声显得沉闷又不真实。他仍然呼吸困难，全身皮肤滚烫，整个人都在微微颤抖。  
演员们站成一排在台上谢幕，李帝努和女主角牵着手站在中间，罗渽民从纯白的世界中醒过来陡然看到那么一幅画面只觉一阵眩晕，便悄悄从侧门溜了出去。

他先是去洗手间开冷水洗了把脸，出来后呼吸到外面和会议厅不一样的空气才渐渐迟缓回到现实，但他的心情还久久没有平复。  
罗渽民在原地转了几圈，又拿出手机翻到李帝努先前发给他的短信。李帝努叫他酒会开始后就往走廊深处走去后台找自己。罗渽民站在会议厅门口听到里面传来了慵懒的爵士乐，觉得自己的手心只有刚才洗脸留下的凉意。他的视线往门外飘去，他在心里算了一下自己在洗手间里待了多久，先去集市买点小礼物再回来的话要多久，李帝努还要等多久。

最终罗渽民没有去集市。  
他去了后台那边，全部门上都没有任何标识。罗渽民觉得这就像是什么游戏里的最后关卡一样，闭着眼选了其中一扇门紧张地敲了下去。没有人应答，但是有脚步声逐渐靠近，那脚步声在他跟前停下来的同时门也被打开了，然后一张美丽的脸露了出来。  
两个漂亮的人四目相对后都愣住了。来人的发型和衣服都换了，但罗渽民还是认出了她正是在台上同时饰演奥杰塔和奥吉莉亚的女主角。他回想起了李帝努和这个搭档牵着手的那一幕，却在还没来得及产生任何想法的时候就因为对方的话再次愣住了。  
“啊！你就是Jeno的小甜心Jaemin吧！欢迎光临。”女孩露出甜美的笑容，完全没察觉到他呆滞的表情，用外表看不出来的力气把比她高出一截的罗渽民拉进了里面。  
休息室里全部是刚才上台演出的女孩子，罗渽民还沉浸在女主角的话所带来的冲击中，整个人晕乎乎地被塞进一张椅子里。女生们在房间里穿梭着收拾东西，但每个人路过时都满脸写着八卦的兴奋跟他打招呼，还有人一边喊着不能给Jeno的小宝贝留下糟糕的印象一边狂喷空气清新剂来掩盖汗味，整个场面混乱又欢乐。

“希望你没有对芭蕾演员幻灭，你的Jeno还是很酷的，唔，” 女主角露出一个略带歉意和尴尬的笑容，“等一下，我先修理一下我的鞋子。”  
罗渽民懵懵地点了点头，下一秒就被猛烈的击打声吓了一跳。他望向女主角，只见她蹲在地上毫不留情地往坚硬的地板上敲打自己的足尖鞋，嘴里还在碎碎念说着什么刚才转圈转得太失败之类的话，夹杂着很多罗渽民听不懂的专业术语。  
从他的角度看过去鞋身微微晃动着，看得出那只鞋子的内里已经从中间断开了。虽然整个演出过程罗渽民眼中都只有李帝努，但想必长期穿这种鞋子跳舞本身就是一件很辛苦的事。女孩“修”完鞋子后站了起来，罗渽民立刻给她让出了椅子，结果又被她笑着按回去。  
“Jaemin你真的好体贴，难怪Jeno那么喜欢你。猜猜我为什么会知道你就是Jaemin？”她在罗渽民茫然摇头之后露出了有点得意的神情，“以前每次演出前的准备时期Jeno都是和我们一起吃晚饭的，这次却突然说有人给他准备了，还经常在我们面前提起你。他一开始说你只是朋友，我们问了他好久他才愿意给我们看你的照片，我们看过就知道是怎么回事啦。你本人比照片看起来还要漂亮，所以他才不愿意随便分享吧，但命运还是让我们相遇了。”  
罗渽民觉得自己的脸已经变热了。处于同样被误解的状况，他似乎能理解为什么李帝努没有在同学面前严肃澄清他们并不是情侣关系。

他觉得害羞，岔开话题又说起了她修理鞋子的方法。在罗渽民的想象中足尖鞋和她们穿的那些漂亮的小裙子一样都是精致而脆弱的，刚才那一幕实在超乎他想象。  
女孩的回答继续出人意料，她说她们都自有一套调整足尖鞋的方法，用来敲地板和墙壁都还只是小意思，大家为免滑倒会想出各种奇奇怪怪的方法令鞋底变得更粗糙一点。“有一次实在太匆忙了，我就拿我女朋友的土豆刨丝器刮了一下鞋子，她气得差点和我分手。”  
她的脸上挂着幸福又爽朗的笑容，罗渽民想起自己离开会议厅前的情绪，有点不好意思地揉了揉鼻尖。他犹豫了一下，小声问道：“男、男生的软底鞋要怎么挑呢？”  
“噢，有人在想要送什么圣诞礼物给男朋友。”女孩瞬间看穿了罗渽民的目的，兴致高涨地抓起手机凑近他打开某个购物平台搜索软底鞋。看到屏幕上那个熟悉的界面时罗渽民的眉头跳了一下，女孩没注意到他的表情，一边滑手机一边给他讲怎样的软底鞋穿起来才舒适。罗渽民怕自己记不住，女孩每说一个要点他就跟着小声重复一遍。

“事实上我们也很想送点什么给Jeno当饯别礼，毕竟大家认识这么久突然要分开还是很难过的，Jaemin你有没有什么建……”  
罗渽民愣了一下，紧接着就慌张地抬头望向她：“为为什么要分开，Jeno要去哪里？”  
这次轮到女孩愣住了。这时正好有另外一个演员路过听到罗渽民的问题，她们迅速对视了一眼，同学一脸“你闯祸了”的表情耸了耸肩便又走开了。女孩硬着头皮转过头来，抓了一把自己的头发，开口前还咬了一下下唇：“唔……对不起Jaemin，我没想到你还不知道这件事，其实不该由我告诉你的。”  
“Jeno要去别的城市了。  
“有一位很棒的编舞家看了我们的彩排之后就对他很感兴趣，说可以推荐他去一个很出名的工作室面试，面试通过的话他就会得到一份正式的合同，一份正式的工作。  
“不通过的几率应该很低吧。那边的首席也很喜欢他，他们今天也有来看演出。  
“他们再过几天就要走了，Jeno说他还没答应他们的邀请，但前几天他和他们一起去吃饭了，我们私下都在说这么好的机会换做是我们的话是肯定不会放过的。”

罗渽民只觉脑袋嗡嗡作响，猛地站了起来，嘴唇张张合合却什么都说不出来。  
女孩受到他的感染也站直了身体，睁大眼睛以一种严肃的表情回望他，但她这么一抬头就被罗渽民身后的事物吸引了注意力。罗渽民也预感到了什么似的转过头去，看到另一个女孩站在门缝之间握着门把手，半个身体已经进来了，但头还探在外面，似乎是在和人打招呼。  
罗渽民听到了李帝努和一个不认识的人的名字，僵在了原地。  
“对不起Jaemin，拉着你聊了这么久。快点去追Jeno吧，他和那位首席在一起。”女孩率先反应了过来，顾不上礼仪急匆匆地把他的背包塞给他，推着他转过身去后还在他的背上拍了一下。罗渽民无助地转过头看了她一眼，她又催促了一句，罗渽民这才觉得找回了脚部的知觉，踉跄了几步后不知不觉走得越来越快，越来越快，最后像风一样离开了休息室。

李帝努早已不见踪影。罗渽民一边快步走一边向给他让路的路人道歉，在酒店的几条走廊里团团转找了一圈都没找到李帝努，他又望了一眼大门外面，毫不犹豫拉起外套的帽子一头扎进了雪里。  
雪下得比他刚才来的时候大了一点，雪花坠在他的外套和背包上和布料表面急速摩擦发出沙沙的声音，寒意由外至内也由内至外地夹击着他，他呼出的热气模糊了他的视线，他跑着跑着耳边只剩下自己的喘息声。他突然就不知道自己跑了多久，为什么跑，要跑向什么地方。  
最终他在放弃之前看到了李帝努的背影。  
他不知道为什么他能在那么多人的背影里一眼辨认出李帝努，大概是因为从头到脚都是黑色的李帝努的背影在一片白色之中太扎眼了。李帝努撑着一把伞，正在和身旁的男人说话。那个男人也撑着一把伞，他转过头来对李帝努微笑了一下，紧接着就钻进了计程车。

罗渽民在李帝努目送那辆车的时候跑到了他身边。  
李帝努听到喘息声就转过头来了，两人的视线甚至还没对上罗渽民就因为灌进肺里的冷风剧烈地咳起来。李帝努吓了一跳，上前一步把他搂在怀里，像安慰小孩子一样轻抚他，拿在手里的伞也自然地遮住了两个人。  
罗渽民外套的帽子在跑的过程中掉了下来，白色的雪落在他的头发和睫毛上，他整个人都在颤抖，蒙着雪花潮气的他看起来像小兔子刚刚在雪地里滚过一圈一样。李帝努想问他怎么会在这里，想问他刚才去了哪里，又想解释自己正想回去找他，结果却只能沉默地看着他这副可爱又可怜的样子，连呼吸都放轻了去等待他表达。  
李帝努已经卸掉了舞台妆，但还顶着那个一丝不苟的发型。从罗渽民的视角看过去只有一个干燥又整齐、和他无言以对的李帝努。只有罗渽民他自己一个人看起来很狼狈。他忽然就觉得他们之间不是李帝努在等他，而是他在追着李帝努。  
他们之间实质上什么关系都不是。李帝努很快就会去很远的地方，把这段冬日小插曲抛在身后。或者李帝努自始至终都离他很远。  
他心里的苦涩直接越过了疑问，挣扎着穿过了还在隐隐作痛的呼吸道：“你要走了。”  
他说得没头没尾，但李帝努听懂了他的感受。李帝努深吸了一口气，用空着的那只手握住了罗渽民冰冷的手。“我们回去再说。”感觉到罗渽民的挣扎，他又握得更紧了一点。

他们心事重重地一起回了李帝努的宿舍，被暖气裹起来时两个人都冷静了下来。  
李帝努松手的时候才意识到刚才他只是本能地抓住了罗渽民，但从结果上来说他们十指紧扣着走了一路。这个无意识的举动安抚到了罗渽民，他为了掩饰自己的心情装作无所事事般拿出手机，结果看到了一大堆来自李帝努的未接来电和短信。李帝努在那些简讯里给他说自己的具体位置，又问他是不是迷路了，还在离开酒店前给他报备了。  
那个时候他正在女演员的休息室里和别人聊天来着。罗渽民羞愧地抬起头，果不其然对上了李帝努无奈的叹气。他不知所措地低下头去，李帝努凑过来的时候也温顺地由着他把自己拉到沙发上坐下。

察觉到李帝努的目光一动不动地停留在自己的身上，罗渽民豁出去般闭着眼睛主动坦白道：“是奥杰塔告诉我的！”说完他才发现自己刚才只顾着听李帝努的事，竟然忘记了问那个女孩真正的名字是什么。  
奥杰塔？李帝努愣了一下就立刻反应过来，也猜到整件事的来龙去脉了。他看着罗渽民无措的样子心里忽然就有点痒痒的，于是他一边点头一边夸张地“啊”了一声，一条手臂也抬起来撑在沙发背上，脸上还摆出一副严肃的表情：“她还说了什么？”  
缩在沙发里的罗渽民开始结结巴巴地复述那位女主角告诉他的事。他心里还惦记着自己因为和别人聊天而把李帝努晾在一边的事，心脏紧张得砰砰跳，嘴上越说越小声，眼睛也忍不住偷偷往上看一直没说话的好像很生气的李帝努。  
结果不看还好，一看就看到了李帝努嘴角和眼角都在轻微抽搐的明显是在忍笑的表情，哪里有半分生气的意思。罗渽民倒吸一口气，终于意识到自己被捉弄了。他全身的热血都涌上了头，整个人扑过去抓住李帝努的衣领把他压在沙发角落里。  
但是他只有开头显得气势十足，待他开口的时候凶巴巴的质问又因为他激烈的情绪起伏显得委屈而无助了：“难道她说的不对吗。”  
“唔，不全对。”李帝努又心疼又好笑地看着他的眼睛，“要听听我说的吗？”

事实上那位编舞家不只邀请了李帝努去那个有名的工作室面试，还建议了他先和那位首席一起拍一条练习的短片到时作为辅助材料提交上去。  
李帝努为人正直，尽管有点疑惑有没有必要准备到这种地步，一开始对这个机遇确实还是激动又感恩的，和那位首席一起跳舞也被他当成了学习的机会。他真正隐约感到不对劲是从那位编舞家叫他们一起试跳伯恩版的《天鹅湖》，还给他分配了脆弱的小王子的角色开始。  
暂且不提李帝努本来就在集中练习《天鹅湖》，业内恐怕没有人会不知道这个全球知名的全男性版本，关于脆弱的小王子到底是和那只孔武有力的白天鹅陷入了同性之爱还是纯粹把它当成理想中的自己的争议也时常为人所津津乐道。李帝努以前也看过DVD，当时他在心底进行了一番学术性的分析，觉得如果是由他来演的话，他的舞蹈风格相对来说应该是更适合天鹅这个角色的。  
话虽如此，李帝努在自己舞团演的经典版本里也正好饰演王子，他觉得编舞家或许是想看看他切换角色状态的能力，而且首席在外形上确实比他更高大，演员因为各种各样的限制得不到喜欢的角色这种事实在太常见，他便没有想太多，调整了心态和首席练了几次。  
  
短片很快就剪辑了出来，编舞家很满意，言谈之间也满是对李帝努的赞美，但他关心的却不是李帝努的舞技，而是李帝努身为亚洲人却酷似混血儿的“异域感”，以及这种气质和作为纯高加索人的首席之间的化学反应。  
那天他们一起吃饭，李帝努原本以为只有他们三个人，到达时才发现还有其他人，经编舞家介绍知道了那几位都是投资者。席间话题逐渐推进，李帝努这才终于知道了编舞家的梦想就是成为新世纪的伯恩。  
编舞家在投资者面前演说现在正是乘着平权之风给芭蕾剧注入新鲜的同性爱经典的绝好时代，说到激动处还半真半假地拿近在身旁的李帝努和首席来举例子，说他们就很适合演朱丽叶和罗密欧，原来奠定悲剧的家族世仇这一因素可以改编成世俗对不同人种还相同性别的爱情的偏见。

那顿饭李帝努吃得如坐针毡。他的脾气很直，虽然顾及社交礼仪没有表现出来，但跟他走得比较近的首席敏锐地察觉到了他的情绪。  
他看出了李帝努已经决定拒绝编舞家的邀请，在演出结束后都还在劝说李帝努。他说经过切磋他看得出李帝努的潜力，尽管编舞家的初衷并不如他所包装的那么漂亮，但对于李帝努来说这个机会仍然很宝贵。  
李帝努最终还是摇了摇头。他对别人的梦想不置可否，但这不是他想要的。芭蕾对于他来说是他自己一个人的战场，上面洒满了他为了挑战自己的极限而落下的泪水和汗水，他不想上面出现不纯粹的东西。

“这本来是一个可以让更多人看到你有多好的机会。”如果没有这些乱七八糟的事就好了。罗渽民趴在李帝努身上闷闷地说。  
“渽民是希望我去别的地方吗？”李帝努笑了。  
罗渽民觉得自己仿佛躺在一只正在震动的低音音箱上面。他耳朵都红了，小声反驳道：“你知道我不是这个意思，我看是你自己希望吧。”  
“没有没有。”李帝努听到他的语气就知道他的心结已经解开了，顺势开心地抱住了他。

以李帝努的性格他实在很难在描述工作上的事时还顺便表达自己对罗渽民的感情，他不想三心两意地同时进行两件很重要的事。他没说出来，但他确实有苦恼地思考过如果他去了别的城市，他和罗渽民之间的关系会变成怎样。思考到最后他决定不给本就受惊心里还很乱的罗渽民带去没必要的慌乱，选择了先自己认真观察该怎么对待这个突如其来的机会。  
可以说如果罗渽民没有先遇到他的搭档，他确信这么处理是会更好的，而且虽然说来有点矛盾，但他也确信罗渽民对自己是什么感觉，假如他真的要去别的城市而罗渽民又是直接从他这里得知这个消息的话，比起罗渽民退却这个可能性他似乎反而更担心他们会被分离焦虑折磨得很惨。  
罗渽民不会知道他这种自信得有点混蛋的忧虑，但某种程度上来说他们的想法是相通的。他感到不可思议，刚才他还为李帝努要去遥远的地方而伤心，现在沉浸在饱满的幸福感中他却觉得就算李帝努真的要走，就算他们分隔两地会很痛苦，他们的心也一定还是紧紧连在一起的。

李帝努开始漫不经心地一边捋罗渽民后颈上的头发，一边批评他自己。他说他知道自己有很多地方做得不够那位首席好，如果和对方共事的话他一定会学到很多，但他还是拒绝了。  
“不止酒店里搭的临时舞台，我还想去各种各样的大剧院巡回演出，但又只想凭自己的实力成为大明星，我是不是傲气太多了？”他从没在别人面前暴露过自己这么骄傲又理想主义的一面，说的时候不自觉地带上了小狗狗一样无辜的表情。  
罗渽民撑起上半身看着李帝努，虽然他多少从中看出了一丝撒娇调情的味道，但他还是认认真真地回答了：“不是。Jeno真的很帅。”  
比他帅，甚至比他认识的所有人都帅。罗渽民想起了自己从小到大都喜欢在家人和亲近的朋友面前撒娇，家人都觉得他可爱，朋友再怎么嫌肉麻也最多只是嘴上说说讨厌，从来都没有人认真地说过他不应该这样表达爱，但他离开温暖的舒适区来到新环境之后却突然发现好像全世界都默认了成年男性应该沉稳得体，不应该有过多的肢体接触，他被太多的“应该”和“不应该”挡在一扇扇陌生的心扉前，他试过违心地艰难调整自己，结果身边来来去去也还是只有李东赫一个早就熟悉的朋友。  
然后他遇到了相处起来令他舒服得忘形的李帝努，而且是坚持自我的不会被无关紧要的事影响到的李帝努。他在李帝努身边真的学到了很多。运动也好跳舞也好无意识撒娇也好，无论穿着什么服装，露出怎样的表情，李帝努都是帅气的，全世界最帅气的。

“你一定会成为大明星的。”罗渽民又记起了被李帝努的舞蹈感染得心中的悸动汹涌得可怕的感觉，伸手盖住了他的眼睛，在他看不到的地方无声地深吸了一口气，换上了轻松甜蜜的语气：“所以呢，Jeno以后有什么事要先告诉我哦，心事太多就没办法专心练习变大明星啦。”  
“唔……你怎么……”李帝努笑着去撬罗渽民的手，却没有成功。  
他想说罗渽民好像变了，但以前那个硬撑着拼命修图，健身时很有骨气地默默努力追上他的训练进度，撞到额头也装作若无其事的罗渽民和现在的罗渽民在他黑暗的视野中渐渐奇妙地融为一体了，他瞬间就感觉到了罗渽民一直都是那么可爱的，温柔而柔软的。  
“我怎么了呀，我一直都是这样的哦。”罗渽民像会读他的心一样，蹭了蹭他的额头。

那天晚上他们一起窝在李帝努的沙发上聊天，聊了很久很久，也聊了很多很多。  
李帝努说起了自己不太愉快的童年，从他被同小区的孩子私自拆了的装着芭蕾练功服的包裹开始说起，说到他每天回家都要被一些恶劣的同龄人和高年级生联合起来追着嘲笑，再说到他为了更清净的求学环境小小年纪就来到异国，现在连母语的搜索引擎都用得不习惯。  
罗渽民听着他的故事时而沉默皱眉，时而开怀大笑，接着也给他分享了自己和李东赫对他的初印象，以及很多李帝努不曾参与过的不甘的、痛苦的或是快乐的瞬间。

但最终他们就只是聊天。最亲密的动作只到拥抱，连吻都没有。  
第二天早上李帝努一睁眼就发现罗渽民消失了，而他这么一消失还一连消失了好几天。像是有什么魔法在他们的时间轴上抹去了他们心意相通的那一天似的，他们又回到了那种不停互传简讯的状态。  
但李帝努的表演真真实实地结束在了前一天。他的时间表一下子从安排爆满变得空荡荡，于是他一有空就想着要逮住再一次逃跑的兔子，待在宿舍时无时无刻不留意隔壁动静，连他自己都觉得自己像什么屏息等待小红帽的恶狼。  
接连几天都失败后他终于无可奈何地猜测，罗渽民大概是跑去李东赫那里了。他昂起头叹气，不敢相信自己第一次对感情产生不自信的感觉居然是因为对方有一个关系太要好的朋友，而那个朋友对自己的第一印象还似乎不怎么好。

所幸李帝努也没太多时间来在乎这件事。  
编舞家和首席都要在圣诞节回到自己的城市，编舞家再次约了他和首席一起吃饭，像是早就看穿他那天的情绪似的再三保证这次只有他们三个人。  
李帝努对他们本人并没有什么不好的感觉，而且事情平息后他的心里还记得最初那种被人欣赏的快乐，无论是出于什么目的，他善良的本性还是令他认为这件事本身是值得开心的。他看着首席仍然心存希望的眼神，又想起了罗渽民在他耳边温柔地说他一定会成为大明星，拒绝的话甚至没有经过打腹稿就一气呵成地全部说出来了。  
这场会面结束得比想象中还要快，他们吃饭的本意也不是为了真的吃饭，李帝努从餐厅出来看到整条街都是闪亮的圣诞装饰，耳边飘来欢乐的圣诞歌曲，不由自主地就想念起了罗渽民之前给他计算好热量的爱心晚餐。

李帝努觉得自己和罗渽民就像两个披着成年人外皮的小孩子凑在一起赤裸相对，毫无顾忌地分享所有，那种感觉像是从心里最温暖的地方自然涌现出来的轻飘飘的羽毛，在他们都没注意到的时候就蓬松松地填满了他们整个心，也正因如此，他们好像都没办法用大人的从容和技巧去面对彼此。  
但紧紧拥抱过之后，李帝努有点厌倦安静等待而不进攻的日子了。

他心不在焉地跟那两个不知道以后还会不会见面的人告别，手伸进口袋里准备拿出手机给罗渽民打电话问他到底什么时候才能见面，却在转身的一瞬间就呆住了——罗渽民就站在角落的路灯底下，拿着一束颜色和形状都搭配得很漂亮的花。  
几天不见他把头发剪得很短还染成了粉红色，看起来像高中生一样，清爽漂亮得比他手上的那束花还要惹眼一万倍，但与此同时他在寒冷的天气里穿着单薄的衣服，领口一直落到胸口那道浅浅的沟壑上，又意味不明地显得很性感。  
看到他还十分有礼貌地微笑着朝自己身后的人打招呼，李帝努觉得自己快要疯了。他无暇回头去看那两个人是什么表情，大步走到罗渽民身边。

他才刚站定，罗渽民就朝着他下巴把花束伸了过来。  
“给你的，”罗渽民眨着一双亮晶晶的眼睛，根本没给收花的人问的机会，“那天演出结束我就想送点什么给你了。”  
李帝努这下子想说什么都被那束花堵住了。他想接住它，但视线还是忍不住落在罗渽民的胸口上，便又想着要把自己的围巾和外套都脱下来给他。两件都很重要的事在脑子里为优先顺序打起了架，李帝努难得地显得有点手忙脚乱了。  
脑内交战了好几秒，最后他还是先解了围巾给罗渽民缠上。罗渽民拿着花不愿配合，他就把脱下来的外套给他披着再搂着他往附近的公园走。他们走了好长一段路才遇到长椅，李帝努松了一口气，从紧盯着他的罗渽民手上接过了花后立刻把它放在上面，然后抬起他的手臂塞到给他披着的外套的袖子里去。

罗渽民任他摆布，李帝努给他穿好衣服后按着他的后腰把他带进自己怀里，跟他额头贴着额头，有点不开心地问：“怎么突然穿成这样出现在这里？”  
“因为不想那两个人看到你一个人的背影时擅自认为你很可怜啊，还是说……”罗渽民扭动了一下，干燥的嘴唇若有似无地摩擦过他的，“Jeno你觉得我这样不漂亮，达不到效果？”  
李帝努直接凑过去捧着他的脸咬住了那双唇，用行动回答了他觉得漂不漂亮。  
他们在寒风中旁若无人地接吻，吻到两个人都热得快要融化了才挣扎着恋恋不舍地分开。罗渽民一副头晕目眩的样子轻轻推开了他，低声说：“其实我还有一个礼物要给你。”  
“是什么？”李帝努的喉咙蠕动了一下，口里都是罗渽民甜甜的味道。

罗渽民凑到他耳边回答的那一瞬间，李帝努记得自己想到了很多东西。  
他能感觉到他已经让罗渽民完完全全地进入了自己的领域，在这个领域里有他对所热爱事物的疯狂，也有撕开冷静自持的伪装后最原始的狂喜，他们会像小孩子一样把世间的束缚全部抛在脑后，在彼此面前真实又自由地纵情享乐。  
又或许这些全都是他后来给自己的狂喜所进行的修饰和美化。或许那一瞬间他除了本能的狂喜什么都没有感觉到。总而言之，那一刻罗渽民轻如羽毛的狡黠又温柔的声音在他耳边说的是——  
“我里面穿了白色的丝袜，你要看吗？”

END.


End file.
